


Smiles of Belphegor

by Player_Rhyme



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_Rhyme/pseuds/Player_Rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smile, Belphegor. Smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles of Belphegor

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... My second fic in English. Sorry for any mistake and...
> 
> Enjoy it!

Rasiel always came first, gifts, clothing ... Care and attention and, of course, the throne. And Belphegor already no longer felt jealous of brother. He felt jealous because Rasiel was better than him. What he felt, was broadcast in discussions between slaps and punches, throwing stones and knives. None of it was innocent and they knew it, although theirs but.

But was ephemeral.    
  
Belphegor walked peacefully down the halls while the wall, picked with one hand, leaving red marks streaming down, the other was holding a shovel dirty with mud and grass, as well as their white boots.

And Belphegor smile. I haven't heard the voice of his brother.    
  
The second Prince, in a fit, had stabbed his own brother at your own peril. Out everything so fast, but his smile widened, every time he remembers the sweet smell of fresh blood and moans of Rasiel and finally the softness and moisture of the Earth, while buried his brother still alive-to then become the sole heir to the throne.    
  
He loved who he was and smiled proudly.

* * *

 

Princes do not sweat or get dirty and a lot less, let someone touch ... 

  
Dirty clothes with blood of Gokudera, more dust stuck to the sweat on his face, they were running from all these stereotypes.  
  


He was a Prince and sure fit this retailer name. With small razors "floating" around and with a light hand, wiggling t-bones-not necessarily the blade-the white-haired young man. And did it all with mastery, worthy of an heir to the throne.    
  
In addition to Prince, Belphegor was also a retailer genius and, despite the young age, he was smarter than everyone else of the Varia-perhaps being surpassed only by Mammon, or not-and proud of it. But at a fraction of distraction, Gokudera hurt him, spilling the blue blood.

Suddenly, Belphegor shuddered taking both hands to the face, but it's not the pain that made him shake, either the wound caused by the dynamite dead-on right. What made you shudder at the sight of his Royal blood is spilled for the simple fact that your true essence was awakened.    
  
Then, he returns to face his opponent, having a smile that defies the laws of anatomy. And psychology. A Cheshire smile.    
  
Insanity, pain and pleasure, Belphegor were smiling while fighting.

* * *

 

– Why so serious, Bel? -Rasiel's voice had a high content of derision. And smile the same way his brother did. Seeing his brother there, alive, and sitting in the red chair was strange. And you didn't have to admit that I was nervous. For Belphegor, your brother was dead and buried, how well liked to brag.    
  
There was no explanation of how he had survived the cave-in, but was he there breathing. And just like his twin brother, also owned the destructive fire of the family. The fire that all the conflicts that played. As their relationship was: destructive and hot, with relentless aggression.    
  
Belphegor still remained seriously Rasiel, boasting serve the White Devil and as the same had given him the ring Mare of the storm-that without knowing it was false. Also rumored in excess of your brother, what really was true and Fran knew that. If it wasn't for him, they'd both have been killed by the flames of revenge from Rasiel.

This time Belphegor smiled with joy or pleasure ...  His smile showed total confusion and fear.

* * *

 

Belphegor could smile by pride, by insanity and pleasure found in pain, fear and confusion. It didn't matter. No matter what, until being able to hold a grudge and want revenge for something. Belphegor would continue to smile and then straight ahead. Always.    
  
Because that's what moved. Smiles for the simple fact to exist and be who he was. The Reaper Prince. Worthy of his nickname, worthy of their smiles.


End file.
